Blog użytkownika:Gwiazdka Angel/Rocznica
Afrodycie się nudziło. Jasne, można by zacząć bardziej ambitnie, ale standardowe formułki typu Za górami, za lasami..., Dawno, dawno temu... czy choćby Pewnego dnia... są zbyt oklepane. Poza tym, jej się chyba naprawdę nudziło, skoro wymyśliła coś takiego. Ale co? Hahah. Chcielibyście. Ach, ta niepewność. Największa radość i najgroźniejsza broń pisarza, ale też niekiedy najtrudniejsza sztuka. Czemu? Jeśli komuś się wydaje, że utrzymanie uwagi czytelnika i zaciekawienie go jest łatwe, tkwi w ogromnym błędzie. Nic bardziej mylnego. Jasne, trolling i przeciąganie struny to świetna zabawa, ale trzeba uważać, żeby nie przesadzić. Albo, żeby nie przyspieszyć zanadto akcji. Albo, żeby nie przedłużać i nie zanu... Dobra, o czym to ja...? A, tak. Więc Afrodycie się nudziło. A co mogłoby jej poprawić humor bardziej, niż skandal lub jakaś romantyczna historia? Na skandale nie miała humoru, życie celebrytów to wyłącznie pożywka dla brukowców, żadnej zabawy tylko dla siebie. Zatem śmiertelnikom raczej za dużo w życiu nie namiesza. Ale herosom już może... * - Percy? - Tak, kochanie? - Pomyślałam sobie, że musimy jakoś wyjątkowo uczcić tę naszą rocznicę. Ostatnią w Obozie Herosów... - Annabeth skubnęła nerwowo białą, zwiewną sukienkę, którą miała na sobie, zaś Percy włożył jasnoszare dżinsy i turkusową koszulę z krótkim rękawem. Mimo tak ważnej dla nich daty, postawili na lekką, niewymuszoną elegancję, bo dzień był upalny, a nowojorskie słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie. - Mówisz tak, jakbyśmy mieli nigdy już tam nie wrócić - chłopak spojrzał na ukochaną. - No przecież nie wrócimy... - A może jednak? Słuchaj, wpadłem na ciekawy pomysł: kiedy już skończymy studia, wróćmy do Obozu i spróbujmy go przekształcić odrobinę, na wzór Nowego Rzymu. - Co masz na myśli? - Annabeth dostrzegła w niebieskich oczach niebezpieczny błysk. - W Nowym Rzymie mieszkają całe rodziny, w sąsiedztwie Obozu Jupiter. A co byś powiedziała na Nowe Ateny w sąsiedztwie Obozu Herosów? - Percy... to... to doskonały pomysł! - Tyle trzeba będzie zaprojektować... Blondynka pisnęła ze szczęścia i rzuciła się ukochanemu na szyję. - I będziemy mogli tam zamieszkać! Ty i ja... - No, może ktoś jeszcze... - Kto? - Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz. - Niby co? - Kiedy planujemy dzieci. Annabeth zamarła. Do tej pory nie rozmawiali o tej części przyszłości, woleli za daleko nie wybiegać. Przynajmniej dopóki nie ukończą studiów, na których oboje chcieli się obecnie skupić. Ale teraz, kiedy miała w głowie wizję Nowych Aten... Percy miał rację, należało w planach uwzględnić powiększenie rodziny, bo ślub zapewne jest kwestią czasu. - No wiesz, ja... - Percy! - wrzasnęła nagle jakaś dziewczyna, biegnąc w ich kierunku. Miała różowe włosy i łososiową sukienkę w kolorowe wzorki. Rzuciła się zdezorientowanemu chłopakowi na szyję, nie zwracając uwagi na Ann. - Och, skarbie, tak za tobą tęskniłam! Dlaczego się nie odzywasz? Myślałam, że ci ze mną dobrze. - Chwila, moment. O co tu chodzi? - córka Ateny odepchnęła dziewczynę od swojego chłopaka. - Nie powiedział ci o nas? - zdziwiła się. Percy stał zaskoczony, nie mogąc wydusić słowa. - My się znamy? - zapytał w końcu. - No to przecież ja, Stacey. Twoja dziewczyna. - Co? Nie, ja mam tylko jedną dziewczynę, Annabeth - spojrzał na ukochaną. - I nie znam żadnej Stacey. - Jak możesz mnie nie znać? - No... po prostu nie znam. - Wierzę ci - odezwała się w końcu Ann po długiej chwili milczenia, studiując uważnie twarz Percy'ego. - Nie umiesz kłamać, Glonomóżdżku - uśmiechnęła się. - Choć raz wyszło mi to na dobre - odetchnął z ulgą. - Nie pamiętasz mnie? Ale ja cię kocham... - Stacey wyglądała na naprawdę rozczarowaną. - Ale ja cię nie znam, a kocham tylko ją - objął swoją dziewczynę w talii. Na twarzy obcej ukazała się nienawiść. Klasnęła nagle w dłonie, a za plecami pary zmaterializowało się czterech olbrzymich Lajstrygonów, którzy chwycili ich, zanim doszło do jakiejkolwiek walki. - Puść mnie! - szarpał się Percy. - Annabeth! Anna- - Percy! - rozpaczliwy krzyk ukochanej był ostatnim dźwiękiem, jaki usłyszał tuż po otrzymaniu ciosu w głowę i na chwilę przed utratą przytomności. * Obudził się na molo. Początkowo nie rozumiał w ogóle, co się dzieje, skąd się tu wziął i dlaczego trzyma go dwóch potężnych typów. - Co ty mu zrobiłaś, że on tak cię kocha? - usłyszał głos Stacey. - Żadne moje wpływy nie działają. Normalnie taka scena wystarczała w zupełności, żeby przegonić dziewczynę nawet najwierniejszego faceta i omotać jego samego. A nie dość, że ty mu wierzysz, to jeszcze on mnie nie zauważa tak, jak tego chcę. - Percy mnie kocha. Jako córka bogini miłości, powinnaś to wiedzieć - odrzekła zimno Annabeth. - Miłości? - zaśmiała się zimno dziewczyna. - Nie ma czegoś takiego jak miłość, wiem o tym bardzo dobrze. Jestem podobna do mamusi - zatrzepotała rzęsami. - Widzę... - córka Ateny wyglądała, jakby ją zemdliło. - Wiele razy udowodniłam, że miłość nie istnieje. - Jak? Niszcząc ludziom życie? - To tylko zabawa... - Rozbijasz związki dla zabawy?! - Chłopcy chętnie pozbywają się smyczy. Ale czasami smycz trzyma zbyt mocno. I wtedy ja muszę się jej pozbyć. Trochę sobie popływasz, Annabeth... Nie było strachu. Ona doskonale pływała, wiele razy się o tym przekonał. Wtedy otworzył oczy i zamarł. Owszem, świetnie pływała. Ale nie związana! Zaczął się wyrywać, rozpaczliwie próbując pomóc ukochanej. - Nie! - zawołał, gdy dwaj Lajstrygonowie wrzucili Ann do wody. - Spokojnie, kochany. Zaraz będziesz mój - Stacey uśmiechnęła się obłąkańczo. Annabeth czuła, że umiera. Z całych sił napierała na liny, które wrzynały się boleśnie w jej skórę z każdym napięciem mięśni. Powietrze w płucach szybko się kończyło, za chwilę mimowolnie weźmie wdech, a wraz z nim ogromny haust wody, która rozerwie pęcherzyki płucne, powodując dość szybką, ale bardzo bolesną śmierć. Nagle poczuła, że coś się dzieje z wodą wokół jej głowy, a po chwili włosy przestały się unosić i przylepiły się do twarzy. Odetchnęła, z ulgą zauważając, że do jej płuc dostaje się powietrze, nie woda. Nie musząc się martwić o oddychanie, zaczęła obmyślać sposób ucieczki. Tymczasem na brzegu, Percy udawał załamanego. Tak naprawdę skupiał się z całych sił, na utrzymaniu pęcherza powietrza wokół głowy Annabeth, nadal przebywającej pod wodą. Rozpaczliwie próbował też znaleźć wyjście z tej beznadziejnej sytuacji, bo wiedział, że długo tak nie wytrzyma. Kiedy zaczął już tracić siły i kontrolę nad ratowaniem ukochanej, zdarzyła się sytuacja zwana deus ex machina. W niebo wystrzelił słup wody, rozpraszając Stacey, a jaskrawe światło oślepiło Lajstrygonów, którzy gwałtownie wypuścili Percy'ego. - Zeus! - rozległ się męski głos, tak bardzo znajomy. Błysnęło, huknęło i ze Stacey została mokra plama. - Percy! - Annabeth podbiegła do chłopaka, który znowu oberwał w głowę, więc leżał na molo nieco skołowany. - W porządku? Głowa cała, kieszeń też? - Atena we własnej, ludzkiej osobie, pochylała się nad nim. - W porządku, będziesz miał tylko porządnego guza. - Kieszeń w porządku - wymamrotał, nie zwracając uwagi na zdziwioną minę Ann. - Co wy tu w ogóle robicie? - zapytała, patrząc to na matkę, to na podchodzącego z drugiej strony Posejdona. - Wybaczcie, że tak długo. Mieliśmy małą "pogawędkę" z Afrodytą - zacisnął ręce w pięści. - Lala sama nasłała na was własną córkę, a to się Zeusowi nie spodobało - Atena zmarszczyła lekko brwi. - Dlatego pozwolił nam was uratować. - Ale tak... osobiście? - jej córka nie kryła zdziwienia. - Tak jakoś wyszło... - Posejdon podszedł do Percy'ego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. - W porządku? - zapytał cicho. - Chyba... - chłopak nie krył zdenerwowania. - Tato... może teraz? - Nie wolisz zaczekać do wieczora? - wtrąciła się zamiast niego Atena. - Nie. Jestem pewien, że chcę to zrobić teraz - spojrzał odważnie w oczy bogini i wytrzymał jej wzrok. - W porządku. Ale daj nam chwilę - po czym oboje z Posejdonem zniknęli. - Percy, co się dzieje? - spytała zdezorientowana Annabeth. - Chodź - mruknął tylko i pociągnął ją w stronę plaży. Kiedy tam dotarli, dwoje bogów wróciło, ale nie byli sami. - Tata? - zaskoczona dziewczyna patrząc na oboje swoich rodziców. - Percy, dlaczego tu jest mój tata i twoja mama? - odwróciła się do chłopaka. - Per... och... Percy klęczał. Tuż przed nią. A w dłoni trzymał aksamitne, czerwone pudełeczko. Zawartość kieszeni, o którą pytała Atena. - Annabeth... ja wiem, że nie tak wyobrażałaś sobie tę rocznicę... ale widać Fata tak chciały. Cieszę się jednak, że pozwolą mi zadać ci pytanie, które chciałbym wypowiedzieć już od dawna. Wiem, że może to za szybko, że jesteśmy jeszcze młodzi, ale ja muszę wiedzieć - otworzył pudełeczko, ukazując prześliczny pierścionek z białego złota, oplatający dwa drobne oczka, szafirowe i diamentowe. Percy i Annabeth. Percabeth. Razem. - Wyjdziesz za mnie? Ze wzruszenia prawie nie usłyszała. Jej gardło się ścisnęło, oczy wypełniły łzami, które szybko spłynęły na policzki. Nie mogąc się odezwać, po prostu pokiwała energicznie głową. Rodzice zaczęli klaskać z radości, a Percy wstał z ulgą i delikatnie wsunął jej pierścionek na palec. Pasował idealnie. - Puść mnie, wariacie! - pisnęła, gdy jej od tej chwili narzeczony, porwał ją na ręce i obrócił kilka razy. - Przepraszam, że musiałaś się dowiedzieć ostatnia. Wiem, że tego nie lubisz... - Żartujesz? To najpiękniejsza niespodzianka, jaką mi sprawiłeś. Kocham cię, Glonomóżdżku. - Ja ciebie też, Mądralińska - objął ukochaną i pocałował ją czule. - Emm... Posejdon? Bo tak sobie pomyślałam, że skoro nasze dzieci się pobierają... - To powinniśmy zakończyć nasz konflikt? - Atena przytaknęła ruchem głowy. - Czemu nie? Możemy spróbować - bóg mórz i oceanów wyciągnął dłoń, którą bogini mądrości i sztuki wojennej uścisnęła. - Ten dzień chyba nie może być lepszy - uśmiechnęła się Annabeth, gdy wszyscy rodzice już im pogratulowali. Spodziewała się zgodnego pomruku, ale zamiast tego poczuła na swoim uchu gorący oddech i miękkie usta, po czym usłyszała cichy szept. - Dzień nie, ale poczekaj do wieczora... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach